Stefan Struve vs. Denis Stojnic
The fight was billed as a loser-leaves-UFC match. Stefan Struve was pumped up for it, playing to the crowd as he was introduced. After the fight, Denis Stojnic was cut from the UFC's roster but during the fight, Struve was cut by an elbow in one of the bloodiest fights in UFC history. The Fight The first round began. Stojnic pushed forward, ate a counter uppercut and they clinched. They broke after a moment. Struve looks massive compared to Stojnic. Struve landed a knee to the body. Struve tried to pull guard and made it but Stojnic was postured up, he landed a pair of big hammerfist. Four minutes. Struve had the guard locked up. Stojnic landed a pair of hammerfists and then two more big ones. He came down with another one to the closed guard. Three twenty. Struve rolled for a kimura perhaps. Struve threw up a triangle and he had it almost. Stojnic popped out postured. Three minutes. He landed a pair of hammerfists. He came back down to closed guard. Struve rolled for another kimura but Stojnic was defending. He kept defending. Two thirty. Struve tried for a sweep but he couldn't get it and he looked for the kimura again. Two ten. Stojnic landed another pair of hammerfists and some more to the body and some more to the face. Two minutes. Struve looked for another triangle with his long legs. Stojnic was defending posturing up. One thirty-five. Struve landed a trio of elbows to the back. Struve looked for that kimura once again. Struve almost had that. One minute. He lost it. Stojnic postured up. He landed three more big hammerfists and another one and another and another and another. Struve was cut, one of those was an elbow. More big hammerfists. Struve was bloody. Twenty-five. Struve finally closed the guard. Blood was everywhere. The referee paused it with about twenty seconds left. The referee ordered them up. What a fucking cut. Rogan said he had a feeling that that was a wrap for the fight. Damn, that's a big cut. Rogan said it was over. It was a massive gash. Struve still has that scar. A big cut high on the forehead. They let it continue. The referee restarted them in the same position. Fifteen. Stojnic landed another hammerfist. He rolled for a kneebar and missed. Ten. Bleeding again. The first round ended. Leon Tapps worked on the cut. That's quite a gash. Damn it's just gushing. Struve was licking the blood as he waited for the round to start. The second round began. Struve landed a big knee. Stojnic threw him down, Struve was hugging a leg eating hammerfists. He was trying a kneebar and he turned for a heelhook. Struve came out on top postured up. Four twenty-five. Struve came down to half-guard and then mount, Stojnic gave up his back and Struve had the body triangle and the choke. Four ten. Blood was everywhere. Struve let the choke go. Four minutes. Struve had the choke again. Stojnic slipped out. Struve looked for it again. Blood was everywhere. Rogan called it a horror movie. He said they had to get the fight over before Struve bleeds to death. Struve just kept looking for that choke. Struve pounded in under repeatedly over and over. Three minutes. Stojnic tried to flip out. Struve almost had the choke. Struve landed some short shots in under, and some more. Two thirty. Struve had the choke and Stojnic tapped quickly and it was all over. What a comeback. Struve ran around bleeding.